


Another side to you

by chilly_bean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girl Penis Lexa, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not really g!p, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Work In Progress, not so much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_bean/pseuds/chilly_bean
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are happily married. They know each other like the back of their hand. (is that the right saying?) However, Lexa has another life that no one knows of  and can't risk doing anything that could result in losing Clarke.





	1. To have this dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story about a married couple in which one of them has a secret that they can't let out. 
> 
> I am using Clarke and Lexa to substitute the characters of my story.  
> (I might make this g!p lexa but I have yet to decide.I might make two versions of this story if I can.)  
> I suggest listening to the songs while reading. I will put in bold.
> 
> I will probably make multiple changes every now and then.

The day was filled with joyful cheers and tears. They were surrounded by everyone that they loved. With children running wild, friends catching up with one another, and families coming together as one. It was all that they could ever want.  
  
As the Sun was setting, they got ready for the dance. But before everyone would join in, the newlywed couple would have their first slow dance as Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods.

  
**( Santo and Johnny - Sleepwalk)**

  
The two were closing the distance between them as they walked with nervous but excited steps.  
  
To everyone else around her, Lexa was said to have it all. Young, rich, successful, etc.. And that she was living the life, the dream. But they didn't know her like Clarke did. Lexa didn't feel like she had it all, throwing money around and doing whatever she wanted used to feel like a drug. It was only until Clarke came into her life that she realized that the "dream life" was a poison. Clarke was her new drug. One that she could never get enough of.  
  
Clarke looked like a true princess with the wind gently blowing her hair and the soft, warm lights making her dress give a slight twinkle and shine. Lexa was wearing a traditional suit but managed to make it look like it was a new design to be modeled on the runway.  
  
  
[ _This is real. And there she is. Clarke Griffin-Woods. My wife. She's my wife. As I am hers. The love of my life is married to me_.]  
"Hey", I said in a soft voice. A grin had appeared on my face when she had lightly chuckled.  
  
 I offered my hand to her as I ask, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"You may", Clarke said with butterflies in her stomach as she took Lexa's hand. They walked together to the center of the floor.  
  
  
Once they had finally had a hold of one another. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck with Lexa's hand on her waist.  
Ocean eyes met Emerald green as they looked at each other with pure adoration. With smiles upon their faces, the two had managed to keep dancing without stepping on the other.  
  
Everything and everyone had faded away. For them, it was only them, alone and together. They continued their dance by swaying side to side. Occasionally Lexa would have Clarke twirl or do a dip just to bring her back into her arms once again.  
  
"Clarke?"  
  
"hmm?"  
   
Keeping their eyes closed, they pressed their foreheads together with their noses rubbing and sometimes bumping into each other.  
  
"I love you", the words had came out as if it was the first time.  
  
Clarke pulled back so she could look at Lexa once again. She held her face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss full of passion and emotion.  
  
With a tear coming down her cheek, Clarke had said, "I love you too."  
  
They embraced one another as the song was now beginning to fade away.  
Cheers and whistles had erupted when it had ended. Everyone was now joining in and kept on congratulating them.  
  
This was the start of a new chapter. It was the start of something new.  
  
  
  



	2. "I'll never let anything happen to you, I swear"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reflects on her life and how she had managed to meet Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec.4: I finished the chapter. But life's still kickin my ass. Itso a full chapter now...I think." :)

  
  
The waves were gently coming in as the moon was now shining in its full glory. There was a gentle breeze that was crisp but slow. Palm trees swaying back and forth as if it were trying to hypnotize you. Everything was picture perfect. It was all perfect.  
  
They were completely alone. Now sleeping after a celebratory marathon of activities. ;)  
  
Light snores filled the room.  
  
With the life Lexa had, she would have never thought she would have this. This beautiful woman, Clarke Griffin, full of passion and love, was now the wife of Lexa Woods.  
  
She stood by the doorway of the patio, pondering and planning for, well, everything. Lexa had to plan everything that was to come. She'd be damned if anything were to interfere with the life she has now. The only thing she could think of is making sure that her 3 lives would never come together.  
  
[ _But how? How long can this go on for? How long will this last?_ ]  
  
As Lexa was lost in her thoughts,  she didn't hear her wife get up from bed, now walking towards her.  
  
[ _I can't take the risk of letting Clarke know. She'll leave me...I'm sure of it. Maybe if I just sa-_ ]  
  
"That's a lot of thinking for our honeymoon, don't you think Lexa.", Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa. "Come back to bed, it's too cold out here...and I need my cuddle buddy." Clarke gave a little grin, one that Lexa could never resist.  
  
Now embracing one another under the blankets, the two were admiring one another and held hands.  
  
"What were you thinking about at 3 am?"  
  
Lexa thought about her answer before saying anything. She answered,  
  
"I just...I...I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Lexa, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Clarke...I can't. Not now. But I promise you, you'll understand when I tell you everything. And I'm promising you now, I'll never let anything happen to you, I swear."  
  
Right then, Lexa had broke down into tears. Just the thought of losing Clarke was too much to bare. If she was the reason Clarke vanished or anything such, she'd never let the blame go to anyone else. She would take the burden of losing Clarke all because of "business". A business that she never wanted to get into. A life that she never asked for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feedback is very much needed. :) 
> 
> Fact of the day(may be wrong idk I hear about stuff idc about): Hugh Hefner died at 91? that old playboy guy died...basically.
> 
> Dec.4: Edit- I finished the chapter some time ago but never gave the whole thing. Doing everything on a phone isn't that easy for me.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any suggestions about who should be in the story, then please do say so I can put those in.
> 
> Also if it seems that anyone is out of character, know that I am doing it based off of my storyline. I don't mind knowing more about what each character is like since it will help me throughout the chapters.


End file.
